Chael Sonnen
Background Sonnen was an NCAA Division I All-American wrestler at the University of Oregon, a silver medalist at the 2000 Greco-Roman World University Championships, as well as a two-time Dave Schultz Memorial International Greco-Roman winner. UFC career Sonnen beat Nate Marquardt by a Unanimous decision in a Middleweight match up at UFC 1, His next match he lost against Vitor Belfort at fight night 1 by Unanimous decision, Sonnen next won at UFC 14 by beating Grove by Unanimous decision, Sonnen beat Mark Munoz at UFC 19 by Unanimous decision, Sonnen won his next fight against Yushin Okami at UFC 25 in a middleweight number one contenders fight by Unanimous decision, Sonnen became the Middleweight champion at UFC 31 when he beat Anderson Silva in the main event by Unanimous decision, Sonnen beat Jorge Rivera in the main event of UFC 36 to retain the Middleweight title by TKO, Sonnen retained the title against A Silva at UFC on Non Stop Sport 5 by KO, Sonnen beat Yushin Okami to retain the Middleweight title by TKO in the main event of UFC 45. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 8 - 1 - 0 | Yushin Okami | TKO (Punch) | UFC 45 | August 10, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 2.41 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 7 - 1 - 0 | Anderson Silva | KO (Punches) | UFC on NSS 5 | June 23, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 4.37 | Madison Square Garden, New York, Nevada, USA. | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 1 - 0 | Jorge Rivera | TKO (Punches) | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 4th |align=center| 4.38 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 1 - 0 | Anderson Silva | Unanimous decision | UFC 31 | 3 April 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | Middleweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Yushin Okami | Unanimous decision | UFC 25 | March 3, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Mark Munoz | Unanimous decision | UFC 19 | January 27, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Kendall Grove | Unanimous decision | UFC 14 | January 6, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Vitor Belfort | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Won |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Nate Marquardt | Unanimous decision | UFC 1 | November 7, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |}